


HoW CoULd YoU kEEp tHiS FRoM mE?!?!

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, buffy wears makeup and doesn't give a shit what you think, everyone's in a secret relationship, jonah x happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Everyone is dating everyone and everyone finds out.





	HoW CoULd YoU kEEp tHiS FRoM mE?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao didn't really have inspiration but i just wanted to write something so sorry if it sucks

Buffy waltzes into the Spoon where she sees her boyfriend, Marty, sitting and waiting for her. She happily skips over (although if anyone ever knew that Buffy Driscoll skipped she would have to end them) and kisses him on the cheek. She had gotten used to their little routine. Meet at the spoon, eat some baby taters, go on some adventure, and, most importantly, don't tell anyone. The GHC couldn't handle the thought of the two of them dating. And after all they'd been through, Buffy and Marty were happy to take some time to figure things out.

"Hey," Marty says "I was waiting for you."

"Yes, I can see that. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, after we eat our baby taters I was thinking we could go bowling."

"Oooh, the one sport I haven't defeated you in yet." Buffy teases.

"Um no, we have yet to bowl, water ski, play water polo, go skydiving, curl, throw shot put, pole vault, or participate in an eating contest."

"Have you been keeping track?"

"Definitely not." Marty smiles and leans in to kiss his girlfriend. That is, until he hears a tiny gasp escape her mouth. "What, what is it?"

Buffy spins his head towards the window. "Look."

Outside the spoon, they see two figures. One is wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and a vest in the middle of December, and has an absurd amount of gel in his hair. The second, was leaning his head on the first one's shoulder as they sat on the curb outside. His dark hair and small figure made him instantly recognizable to Buffy.

"Is that," Marty started, but Buffy finished his sentence.

"TJ and Cyrus?" 

The couple looked at each other in confusion for a solid two minutes before banging on the window.

Startled, the two boys outside jumped up and away from each other, hoping to draw no more attention to themselves. But alas, they were instead met with Marty and Buffy's baffled expressions and motioned to come inside the restaurant.

Cyrus knew that look on Buffy's face. They better hurry.

As soon as they walked inside, they were met with a flurry of questions. Mainly from Buffy.

"What is going on? Are you two together? Why were you just cuddling outside in a public place?"

Knowing Cyrus would be too anxious to form complete sentences, TJ tried to explain everything to the two sitting in the booth. "Well, we've, um, yeah we, uh, we've been, um, dating?"

"What?? For how long?" Buffy asked, getting a little angry.

"Not that long, just like, you know, uh, six months."

"SIX MONTHS?? How could you keep this from us??"

After a long silence, Cyrus realized something. "Wait, why are you two just here, alone, sitting on the same side of the booth?"

Buffy and Marty went dead silent, and TJ decided to go in for the kill. "Marty..." the boy from the party met TJ's eyes, practically petrified at the situation happening around him. "What's on your cheek?"

There was a slight pink smudge on the side of his face, in the shape of what appeared to be lips.

Cyrus' eyes widened. "You two are dating too?? And you made us feel guilty how dare you!! HoW COulD yOu KeEP tHIs fRoM uS?"

Buffy tried to come up with a defense, but the bell from the door of the restaurant sounded, and the four turned their heads to find two girls, who just happened to be Amber and Andi, holding HANDS and strutting into the restaurant, blissfully unaware of the mistake they just made. 

"You two too!!!" Cyrus was just all around confused now.

Amber and Andi whipped their heads to find eight eyes staring them down. They quickly let go of each others' hands. "Oh hey guys," Andi began.

"Don't bother, we already saw you." Buffy said annoyed.

"Yeah," TJ stated "today is full of surprises."

Amber flicked her eyes between everyone. "What's going on here?"

Marty spoke first, surprisingly. "Buffy and I have been dating for a month, these two doofuses have been dating for six, and now apparently, you are together as well. So basically, all of our brains are melting."

"You guys are dating?" Andi didn't really know which pair she was talking to. 

"Yeah, wait TJ, you didn't even tell your TWIN you were dating Cyrus? How could you keep that from me?"

"You didn't tell yours you were dating Andi!"

After that, it was simply one big mess of confusion and questions and yelling, until Jonah ran into the Spoon and interrupted, oblivious as always. He had somehow not noticed all of the commotion around him, and wore a big grin on his face. "Guys, guess what?"

The conversation stopped, so he continued. "I'm performing at an open mic night tonight! The whole thing, it's like, super official. I wrote a new song specifically for this, and now I get to play it! I'm so excited!!"

No one spoke. They were happy for Jonah, but they were kind of in the middle of something.

Jonah didn't mind though, his eyes just happened to land on the plate of baby taters that must've been delivered during the big argument. "Is anyone going to eat those?" 

He answered his own question, sitting down and popping one after another in his mouth.

Around him, everyone else still remained shellshocked.


End file.
